


Bereft

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is sulking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 126: The End of the World](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/535516.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Holmes, Watson and Mrs. Hudson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

Holmes was lying on the sofa, his face averted.

“Is he all right?” whispered Watson to Mrs. Hudson. “He seemed fine when I left this morning.”

“He is _perfectly_ well, Doctor.” Mrs. Hudson raised one eyebrow. “You know what he’s like. You can shoot at him, kidnap him, punch him and knock out his tooth. But throw away one pair of ratty old—”

Holmes turned. _“My favourite...”_

“—ratty old _slippers...”_ Mrs. Hudson sighed. “And suddenly it’s the end of the world.”


End file.
